Leafy Chairs
by roseusvortex
Summary: In which Puck takes his first kiss, listens to the voice in his head, and Sabrina sleeps.


**The first part is in Sabrina pov, the rest is in Puck's. Written in a rush, had no idea what I was writing in the beginning, so this is what came of my random writing rush. haha.**

 **Many thanks to OakeX for encouraging to actually get started and write a SG fic. So this is for him. *waves* :D  
**

 **Sorry for any errors. I hope you enjoy! And please review! They make me happy! *puppy dog eyes* Pleeeeeeease?**

* * *

Sabrina remembers lots of things.

Strange things; homework that's due late, what she ate for breakfast, the age that she succesfully start to brush her teeth, the day she first punched a boy.

And then she doesn't remember things.

Sabrina...did not remember how she got trapped in a small, metal box with a stinky, ugly fairyboy.

That seemed like something she would put on the top of her list to try and remember, but no, her mind was blank.

The first thing she says when she gets up and sees Puck grinning like an utter clown, "I died and I've gone to hell, haven't I. What did I do to deserve this."

His grin falter, "Well, Grimm, you could be heaven, in that case I don't know what you did to deserve me."

After keeping a tight grip on her wrist, in case her fist decided to become very nasty and beat Puck to a pulp, she started to examine ways out of this horrible place.

Puck leaned back against a pile of leaves that vaguely resembled a chair and watched her frantically search for a way out, "Already looked, my dear Grimmy. No way out."

Sabrina stared, stared and stared some more because for the first time since she had woken in this place, she hadn't noticed that there were two piles of leaves that vaguely resembled a lounging chairs. Or mushroom huts if you tilted your head ever so slightly.

A sense of peace seems to float over her at that exact moment and suddenly, she didn't feel any anger.

She sighed and flopped herself down on the other one, creating a pillow of leaves that scattered throughout the floor.

Puck glanced at the mess, "You are so cleaning that up."

Sabrina grunted. Her head was killing her.

"You have to reply to me eventually, Grimm."

"Got any Netflix?"

"Got an- wait, what?" Puck gaped at her, "Grimm?"

"Netflix? Tv? Shows? You know...entertainment."

Puck looked like he was going to be sick, "Why aren't you threatening to kill me or something?"

Sabrina pursed her lips and thought very carefully, her head hurt, her limbs felt heavy and dull and...she felt at peace.

"Don't wanna."

Puck scrabbled up from his leafy chair, "Woah, woah, what's wrong with you?"

Sabrina twisted around lazily to stare at him, "What? I want to be at peace."

"Are you drunk?"

Was she drunk? She didn't think she was... then again, her mind was kind of blank at the moment so...

"...no, I don't think so."

Oh dear, what if she was drunk. She was sixteen! What if someone was drunk and gave her beer or something?!

Sabrina sniffled.

Puck looked panicked, "You do know you just said that...all out loud and it made no sense, right?"

Then she bursted into tears.

"Crap. Oh, I'm too old for this. Grimm! Get a hold of yourself!"

Sabrina stopped and stared at him, her eyes watery and close to crying again.

Why was he being so mean to her? This was becoming an awful day!

"You are a terrible person."

Puck looked between relieved and worried, "Great. Now just keep saying that like ten times in a row and we might get the good ol' Sabrina back."

Sabrina didn't know how to take that so she responded to it in the only she could...and started sobbing again.

* * *

 **Ten mins later...**

"If I get this one, you lose."

"Yeah, right. This is a battle, idiot. Like I will lose."

"Don't come crying to me with a broken heart."

"Ha! Says the one sobbing earlier. Just get this over with."

"Right..."

"..."

"Got any twos?"

Puck cackled, "Go fish!"

"Damn."

Sabrina slammed down her deck of cards, "I'm bored. Find me something else to do."

"Find it yourself!"

 _Sniffle_

Puck leapt to his feet instantly, "I got it! I'll find something...just don't cry!"

Grumbling to himself, he started to search in the corners for another boardgame or something to distract Sabrina. That girl could really cry... ah, was that chess he spotted over there? Sliding slowly across the floor, he went reach for it.

Why random games were hidden in small alcoves? Puck had no idea.

Why he was even doing this? Puck had no idea.

A little voice in his head whispered.

 _"Because you don't like seeing her cry."_

He snorted, _"Yeah, Grimm ain't got the prettiest face to look at while she cries."_

Ah, almost got it. He pushed a little further and grabbed the box of chess. "Aha!" He stood up and grinned at his treasure.

 _"No, you just don't like to see her cry. When she cries, you want to to cry because you can't help her."_

Puck promptly dropped the box and it clattered on the ground.

* * *

 **Ten mins later...**

The game of chess went by fairly well. Couple of the pawns were cracked, but usable, Sabrina managed to capture three of his men before she fell asleep.

Puck was staring.

Well, not staring, because staring at girl while she is sleeping would be creepy, wouldn't it?

He was observing.

His heart was beating faster and faster and with tightening of his chest, he looked away. Something was wrong with his lungs.

Though... everything was fine now, only when looking at Sabrina...

Oh, hell no.

 _"Damn. This is your fault. You stupid reasonable side of my mind."_

Puck thought for sure he heard a cackle in his mind and felt the urge to punch himself. Which he did.

Hard. Fast. In the face.

" _Ouch!_ Pain!"

Puck rubbed his face slowly. Anybody asks... Sabrina did it.

He stared at her, she seemed to be in a deep sleep. Not even waking up when he punched himself? That was a deep sleep. Because that was a loud...manly yell, he had just made.

Puck moved a little closer to her, just a little closer, and bit more.

He could see her chest rising and falling as she slept.

There was something wrong with his lungs, like someone was pushing a pillow over his face and smothering him or someone was pressing ontop his chest. Hard.

Puck leaned forward, his blond hair falling forward, partially blocking his view.

Then he pressed his lips against her lips briefly before pushing himself backwards, almost flying, and his wings were out and flapping randomly. Pressing his hand over his face that was rather red, he drew in steady breaths.

Sabrina was still fast asleep.

* * *

 **Ten mins later...  
**

Puck was sitting as far away from sleeping Sabrina as he could and avoided looking at her. Settling for drawing and playing tic-tac-toe in the dust.

He won three times in a row.

That was certainly a record for a king

A beam of light appeared in the room and a teenaged girl popped her head and Puck blinked. "Marshmallow?"

"Puck! Um, what are you doing in my room?"

"What."

Daphe stepped into the room and switched on the light, "Yeah. This is my room. Awesomesauce, huh? It still has lots of work to be done. I'm going to change the metals wall, add a window, and a maybe a leafy sofa."

Puck was barely listening, he was very busy staring daggers at the door and light switch.

Daphne's eyes fell on her sleeping sister, "Brina! Oh goody, I was looking for her."

"Eh?"

"I gave her some of this awesome tea I found in the attic. It's suppose to make you real mellow sleepy like or something."

Daphne noticed how Puck paled in realization, "Would you like some?"

" _No."_

"Er, alrighty! Well, Brina can stay here till she wakes up. Wanna come eat some dinner? Granny made chicken salad. Yum~"

"Yeah, sure."

As he followed her out, Puck glanced back at the still sleeping Sabrina, and grinned. Even though she couldn't hear him, he softly said, "Too bad, it might've been a lot more fun if you had been awake."

"Puck?"

"Coming, Marshmallow!"

Funny, if Puck had looked back as he left the room...

He would've seen Sabrina smirking at him as he walked away.

...

"Like I would ever give you that satisfaction, idiot fairyboy."


End file.
